


One too Many Insults, and Maybe too Many Laughs

by Berry_Girl



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, MC tries to cheer him up, Mammon is a tsundere, Tickling, Wholesome, can be platonic, gender neutral MC/Reader, mammon is upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_Girl/pseuds/Berry_Girl
Summary: The demon brothers throw one too many insults Mammon’s way. He just can’t help it, now he is in one of those moods. Sad and pouting, locked away in his room, Arya makes it their goal to go cheer him up.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	One too Many Insults, and Maybe too Many Laughs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flowwerpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowwerpot/gifts).



> Mammon/MC Short Fic. I based this gender neutral fic on Mammon’s card titled “One too Many Insults”. Second POV. The name insert for MC/Reader is Arya, an OC.   
> Also this is my first time writing a fanfiction, so please keep that in mind. I would definitely enjoy feedback though!   
> Writing trade with Flowwerpot.

As soon as you step foot into the dinning room you hear whispering between the two brothers currently seated at the table. Asmodeus and Satan seem to be giggling amongst themselves about something, and you plan to stick your nose into their business right away. Nosiness seems to run in the family, you think, it's never too early to do some meddling. Before you get the chance to even open your mouth, The Great Mammon makes his rather loud entrance into the room, seemingly excited for today's breakfast. 

“Good mornin’ Arya!” he says with his usual lively attitude. Mammon takes a seat next to you as you look over at the other brothers, still curious about what they were gossiping about, but almost immediately you got your answer. 

“Mammon, you were snooping around the house the other day. Looking for more things to get your grubby hands on?” Asmo went on, “You really are such a scummy older brother~ Selling everyone’s things for Grimm! I still can’t find my favorite shoes, at this point I am convinced you stole them!” 

“What are ya talkin’ bout? I ain’t touched any of your shit, much less your tacky shoes!” Mammon responds, crossing his arms. 

And thus, an argument ensues, an argument that you wish to have nothing to do with. You start to zone out as they go on and on, throwing any insult they can Mammon’s way. This certainly isn't an abnormal occurrence, in fact, you feel sort of bad that the second born is constantly getting ragged on. Of course, siblings tend to tease each other, however, you can’t deny that you feel they go too far sometimes. At this point you know you should probably step in and change the conversation topic, or maybe even defend Mammon. However, your thoughts are too quickly interrupted by a sudden loud screeching sound. Looking up, you see that Mammon has stood up from his chair, heading towards the door without another word. 

Unfortunately, you have a habit of zoning out, and now you wish you would have been paying attention. “What happened?” you ask, looking over at Asmodeus for an answer. For a split second there is a shocked expression on his face, but it is quickly replaced by his usually flirty smirk. “I suppose he couldn’t handle the truth!” he responds. 

Satan chimes in, “Well, maybe we took it a bit too far this time.” He looks sort of concerned but you can’t exactly tell what he is thinking right now. “I suppose I feel a little bad, Arya, why don’t you go and check on him? He couldn’t have wondered too far off.” 

All you do is nod, getting up from your seat you make your way out of the dining room, your stomach still growling. Right now you are really regretting not eating anything while you had the chance. 

\--------

As you make your way around the halls you start to increasingly feel more and more guilty. Maybe you should have put your foot down, right then and there. You always stand up for Mammon… but this time, instead, you just stared off into space as if nothing was happening. To be fair, however, you really didn’t expect Asmodeus or Satan to take things so far that Mammon was just run off. 

You shake your head, trying to clear your thoughts. ‘Now is not the time to be getting lost in your thoughts again!’, you think, ‘I need to find Mammon, so where would I be hiding right now, if I were Mammon?’ 

His bedroom! Of course, you think as you quickly make your way towards the location in mind. When you arrive in front of his door, suddenly, you feel frozen in place. Sure, you made it here… but now you don’t even know what you are going to say to him, if he’s even in there. 

You muster up some courage and lightly knock on the door. Once… no reply. Twice… no reply. ‘Third times a charm, right?’. You knock a third time… no reply. ‘Maybe he’s not in his room’ you think, but you decide to check anyway. Twisting the knob on the door it jiggles in place. ‘Locked.’ 

“Hey, Mammon, are you in there? It’s me.” you speak softly, hoping he will open the door. A very silent minute went by before you hear a soft click and the door swings open. 

“Whatcha want, Arya?” he says and musters a smile that you know is fake. 

“Why did you run off earlier, are you alright?” you ask as you push your way inside his room. He shuts the door slowly before responding. “Of course I’m alright, I am The Great Mammon afterall!”. 

You persist, “Are you sure?”   
He stares at you for a moment, you can't really read his expression, then he lets out a sigh.   
“Ya, I told ya I’m perfectly alright human, why wouldn’t I be?” he asks before plopping down onto his bed in such a way that totally contradicts what he’s been saying since you entered the room. 

“You say you’re okay but you don’t really act like it. You ran out of the dining room without a word and locked yourself in your room. Now here you are, Great Mammon, pouting on the bed.” you sigh, his face now buried in his pillow, tufts of white hair sticking up all over the place. 

“Mmmmfmmmfmfmfmfffm”, he’s talking but you can’t really understand a word he’s saying.   
“Maybe if you didn’t speak with a face full of pillow, I could hear you” you laugh, sitting beside him on the bed. 

“Ya know, sometimes their constant insults are hard to ignore. I guess I deserve it though, for being such a scum.” he responds, looking up at you for just a moment, before hiding away in the pillow once more. You frown, ‘Of course he would be beating himself up after hearing things like that all the time’, you thought. For a moment you feel a slight pang of anger at the other brothers, but you quickly brush that aside to deal with the issue at hand. 

“Mammon… you aren’t scum! I'm really sorry I didn’t say anything earlier… I just let you run off and now I feel terrible.” you say, watching his head pop up again to look at you. 

“Ya really mean that?” he seems unsure, yet hopeful.   
“Of course I do, I was your first human after all! Which makes you my first man. I would say that makes you pretty awesome”. 

He smiles slightly at you, but his face goes right back into the pillow once more. This time however, it's not because he’s upset, but that he is trying to hide the blush slowly creeping onto his cheeks. 

You’re still not convinced that words are enough to fully cheer him up. You don’t want to leave him hiding away in his room. ‘What could I do to make him laugh?’, you think. A smile creeps onto your face as you come up with a wonderful idea. As fast as lightning your hands race towards his sides, digging in, and Mammon lets out one of the most girly screams you think you have ever heard. “What do ya think you’re doin’?!” he questions you, but you don’t stop, not even for a second. Unmercifully, you tickle him, laughing along with him, blushing and fully enjoying his beautiful laugh. ‘I could really listen to him laugh for hours…’ you thought to yourself. You don’t know for how long but you tickled him until tears pricked from the corner of his eyes. 

“AHH, STOP YA LOWLY HUMAN, GET YA HANDS OFF OF ME!” he screams, but you can barely understand him through his laughing fit. Eventually you cease the tickle torture, moving your hands away, you look down at him and smile. “Feel better now?”, you ask. 

“Of course not! That was horrible, Ya almost made me pee my pants you ungrateful human.”  
His words said one thing, but the smile on his face and such pure, childish laughter, said otherwise.


End file.
